The Only One Here
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: this is a request for Anne Marie Lucas-The Last Lucas....this is KakuzuXOc...


This is a one-shot for Anne Marie Lucas-The Last Noah

this is KakuzuXOC

I do not own Naruto....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was laying in her room. She figured that everyone had left and once again she was left in the akatsuki hideout. Pein never gave her missions anymore and seemed to only keep her for her insatiable blood lust and cold personality. In fact Pein had never sent her on a mission since the incident.

_"Alright Leader-sama...I am ready for my first mission...", Lucas had said to Pein when she joined. _

_"Fine. This will be a test of your strengths and weaknesses. I will send you on the mission with will both go to a small town in lightning country and assasinate the one know as Mai Taipei...she has been giving away Akatsuki secrets she gets from Orochimaru.", Pein had told her. "DO NOT DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF!", he had warned her. _

_"Yes, Leader-sama...", she said and met Deidara at the front door of the hideout and they left on the way to the lightning country._

_"So you're the new girl, un?", Deidara asked._

_"Yes", she answered._

_"Why did you agree to join, un?", he had asked her again._

_"Why does it matter? We should just concentrate on the mission at hand.", Lucas said._

_"Fine whatever, un", Deidara said as they made there way to lightning country._

_They had to stop and rest for the night as they were outside the towns that their target was in. Deidara fell asleep quickly mumbling something about how art is a blast and other things. She had stayed awake. She was only seventeen and yet she was now a member of akatsuki. She had short black hair and birght innocent looking green eyes. Her skin was extrememly pale as the village she used to belong to got very little sunlight. She looked over at her partner and sighed. She didn't not want to wait for him to awaken so that they could go on their mission. She wanted to go now. All she thought about was the mindless slaughter of all the people in the village._

_She got up leaving Deidara where he slept and begin going into people's homes and killing them allowing the blood to spray all over her. She smiled happily as she made loved ones watch their families demise and even killed some woman's child without a hint of remorse before killing the woman herself. She laughed as she made it to Mai Tapei's house. She opened the door to find Mai waiting for her and smiled._

_"So I assume by your outfit you are part of the akatsuki.", Mai said._

_"You would assume correct", she said to her._

_"Are you here to asassinate me, then?", Mai asked Lucas._

_"Yes...", Lucas said with uncaring eyes._

_"Hmph...A little girl like you is supposed to defeat me?" Mai asked skeptically._

_"Yes", Lucas said unfeeling._

_"Try it then little girl....", Mai had said. _

_Lucas had just smiled and in a matter of moments sliced Mai's head off cleanly with Mai's own sword. She then went back to Deidara all bloody and woke him up. _

_"We have to go now...", she said as they were followed by ANBU which were swiftly killed. _

_When they had reporterd back to Pein. He was furious because that town had given the akatsuki most of their supplies. He had then grounded her from all missions and she had fallen deathily ill. Now all she wanted was love and to know that someone love her regardless of all that._

Lucas looked up to see that someone had opened the door to her room. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks when she saw him. Kakuzu looked at her for a moment and then came in the room and shut the door.

"Why are you here?", Lucas asked.

"I'm bored and no one else is here", Kakuzu said.

"Oh...I...see", she said to him.

"You know if you were in better condition I would seriously sell you....", he said to her.

"I hate you...", she said to him glaring angrily.

"Oh", Kakuzu asked raising his eyebrows. "Do you really?"

"Y-yes", she answered back.

"You didn't sound too sure....", he said in a whispered tone as he was now inches away from her face.

She blushed and then felt his lips crashed down upon hers. He kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth and held her close. She tried to push away, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I want you to be mine forever...", Kakuzu said to her.

She tried to move away more before feeling lost in his intense gaze.

"Will you accept me?", Kakuzu asked her.

"Yes..", she said barely more than a whisper, but his lips descended upon hers anyhow.

She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck finding new strength in his kiss. He put his hands into her short black hair and lead then down the olive green gown she was wearing. She shivered beneath his touch wanting more of the feeling he was giving her. He placed light kisses on her cheeks and then slightly harder kisses on her neck as his hands explored her body. She gasped slightly when his hands ghosted over her chest and slowly lifted up her gown. She placed her hands on him and realized that he was shirtless. She blushed as she felt him move so that he was on top of her. She looked up and he placed his fingers to her lips.

"Shh....I will do my best to be gentle..", he said and with that moved himself between her legs and she blushed realizing that they both were unclothed.

She looked at him uncertainly and then he kissed her as he entered her. Her scream was muffled by his kiss and she began to feel new things as he kept going. Her body felt hot and all she could think about was the man who was taking her innocence. He kept going kissing her and pleasuring her chest until he felt her come. He came moments later and she looked at him with a dazed look.

"I love you Lucas...", he said to her and she nodded unable to speak as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
